Daryl Nightfall
"They want my permission, huh, well be sure to tell them this: They are either with me or against me, if they are not fighting with me then they are automatically my enemies...and I will not show mercy when I destroy them and anyone else in my way" Biography Daryl Nightfall (born December 23, 1902) is the father of Blood and Violet Nightfall. His ultimate goal is to be King of the Underworld. Background Daryl Nightfall was born dirt poor. Determined to become rich and powerful, he attends a private high school with a scholarship in hopes of getting into Harvard University. During high school, he meets Rob McKee, the school's outgoing star quarterback. They instantly become best friends. He also meets Emerald Blackwood, a reserved yet smart girl who has most of her honors classes with Daryl. Although, Daryl has a crush on Emerald, she does not initially reciprocate his affections due to his cocky attitude and constant teasing. During their senior prom, he saves her from being raped by her prom date, John Hutcherson. They confess their feelings to each other and Daryl vows to always protect her. He makes the decision to not go to college but go straight into creating his multi-billion dollar business, The Nightfall Corporation. A year later, Daryl runs into Rob again since they went their separate ways after high school. Daryl convinces Rob to become a partner in the company he wants to start. Therefore, with the help of Rob and Emerald, Daryl breaks into a bank and steals a million dollars to start his new business. Becoming a billionaire at 22, Daryl becomes interested in the supernatural after he discovers he has demon blood. He meets Elaine Silverstone, a shapeshifter who makes a deal with Daryl. She promises to show him where the entrance to the Underworld is only if he marries her. Daryl accepts her offer in desperation, intending to not follow through with the deal. Once he goes into the Underworld, he tries to rally a rebellion against the current king, King Viicus. He is caught and thrown into jail for a month, but then is saved by Elaine and brought back to the Human Realm. Years later, Daryl, having been divorced from Elaine for decades searches for a mate that will give him the most powerful son so that he could use them as a weapon. He meets Peggy, a powerful Devil who comes from a powerful elite family in the Underworld and marries her. She bears him the children, Violet and Derek Nightfall. After realizing how emotionally attached he is to his children, especially Derek, he separates himself from them by divorcing Peggy and rarely visiting them. He continues going towards his goal of becoming King of the Underworld, planning to use Derek as his ultimate weapon when he is an adult. A couple years later, an Underworld race called the Luminaires become under attack. The princess of the race, Mist Cobain, runs into a portal that leads to the human realm. Daryl and Rob find Mist and decide to take her in. Daryl makes Mist his personal assistant. Then, Daryl and Rob both fall in love with Mist, but it is Rob who convinces her to marry him and run away together. Daryl, angry, sends Mist away to watch over his son, who now calls himself Blood, so that Rob and Mist are separated. Season 3 Daryl Nightfall is first seen in Season 3 but spoken about since Season 1. He is seen when Mist Cobain updates him on the progress of Blood, since he plans to take over the Underworld. He kidnaps Blood and H20, who were experimented on by Rob for Daryl's plan to take control of the Underworld. Daryl forced Rob to create the Grim in order to have a weapon he could control. Season 4 During the season, Daryl kidnaps Jesse Stark, who had the Grim revived in her due to Blood changing her into a demon. Taylor McKee rescues her and meets Daryl for the first time. Category:Characters Category:FML Characters Category:SMH Characters